Adventurer Chess
This variant started by thinking about a certain Volkswagen Type 1. I thought it could be a very good race game; it turns out to be incompatible with the theme. Thus I devolved it into an Indiana-Jones-like variant, hereby known as Adventurer Chess. Board A very important piece of this game is the board. This one is of 9 separate sections, each separated by one square. These sections are separate but dependant and pieces with an “A” or a “D” element could leap into them. The ring (the 8 outer sections) is extremely important, and the touching of all these squares is the object of the game. Pieces The Bishop (B), Cardinal ©, Marshall (M), Pawn (P), Queen (Q) and the Rook ® are identical to their Orthodox counterparts (M = R + N; C = B + N, where N stands for the Knight of Orthodox Chess). Adventurer (A) The adventurer is the same as the Nurse in Warner Chess: A Squirrel (AND) and a Wazir (W). It may not capture, nor may it be captured. When it leaves a ring square, an X of its color is deposited. Naddre (N) A “Naddre” is an archaic spelling for an Adder. It moves as a Knight and an Alfil. The reason I used “Naddre” instead of “Adder” is because I want to keep the N symbol. Onca (O) Onca is Latin for Jaguar. I don’t know why I kept Onca instead of Jaguar; it just sounds better (not to mention disambiguating between the big cat and the car). The Onca moves as a Lion in Chu Shogi extended into 3 squares. It may not Rifle Capture on Ring squares if it is on the Main Board. Teleporter (T) The teleporter moves as a Two-Square-Queen, but has the additional power of teleporting any piece anywhere up to ten squares from its starting position. For counting purposes, the Chasm (the gap between Sections) counts as one square. It may teleport itself. A note: NEVER teleport the Bishop to the Ring! Woody Rook (W) This piece is taken directly from Chess with Different Armies, and moves as a Wazir or a Rook. Marker (X) The X is completely immobile, and is nothing but a marker: a piece could slide, and even land on it as if it was never there. However, once deposited, it may never leave the square, no matter what happens. Not even the enemy x could dislodge it: the x just shares the same square with the X. The game is completed if there is an X of the winning side’s color in all sections of the Ring. Placement |Side 2 = }} Rules Rules identical to Rule Zero, except the goal is not to take the Adventurer, but instead to bring the adventurer across all eight sections of the Ring. Or, in other words, ensure that at least one Marker is on each of the eight sections of the Ring. Scoring If turned on, once the end-of-game conditions are fulfilled, the number of Markers laid down by a player becomes that person's score. In this subvariant, sometimes ending the game can make you lose! Notation Mark the middle 12×12 portion as normal. Files from left to right are written as: alpha, *(non-existent file), a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, *, and omega. Ranks are, from top to bottom: y, *, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, *, x. Notes Category:7.04 Adventurer Chess Category:7. Chess Variants